


Mine

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Hills Have EyesCharacter: LizardRelationship: Lizard/readerRequest: “you almost had me fool. Almost.” and/or "But you were mine" - The Hills Have Eyes (character up to you!)





	Mine

You shove the last of your clothes into your bag as you sniff back tears.   
the house was empty ever since Lizard had stormed out hours ago. Most of the rooms were in darkness apart from your bedroom which looked like a bomb had hit it. You looked around, searching for any last piece of clothing or your things you might have missed, but once you were satisfied, you picked up one of the backpacks and swung it over your back.   
Carrying the second in your hand, you turned off the light and went downstairs and out the back door.   
It was late and dark. You felt guilty leaving without saying goodbye to the others, but you hoped your note would be enough closure for them. Plus, you weren’t sure if you even could leave.   
you were kept for Lizard. You knew that from the start. Whatever warped life you had lived that lead you to falling helplessly in love with the man, you didn’t really understand. But there you were. You would have done anything for him. In fact, you had. You had killed, mutilated, committed cannibalism and so much more just to make him happy with you. and he always had been. You were his prize, his pet to keep safe and somewhat happy.   
You thought he loved you. at least in some regard. You were sure of it. At the start, it was more physical than anything else. He completely rocked your world, introducing you to a sex life you didn’t even know existed. But over time, things became a lot more intimate and loving. Sometimes, he would be soft and gentle while other times he would pull your hair and bite you. And you loved every moment of it.   
Gradually, he started spending more time with you. he gravitated away from his family and towards you, spending his evenings in your company. He started asking about you, wondering where you came from. And he listened properly. no like some guys who just say ‘yeah’ but never really take in the information. No, he would listen and respond. One time, you had mentioned how much you liked flowers and the next day you found some of the small flowers that grew on the bushes near the gas station on your bed. One time you had told him about how you always liked bracelets and the next day, there were at least 25 or even 30 bracelets on the kitchen table. You didn’t think where they came from, but you chose your favourite and when Lizard came back, you threw yourself into his arms.   
Yes, he could be angry and cruel at times, but barely with you. he snapped if he was tiered or hurt and he would manhandle you if something was seriously wrong. Once, someone had escaped and Lizard and dragged you to the bedroom, locking you inside to keep you safe. At first, you had been scared, but then you heard a fight break out down stairs and you realised Lizard had know the man was in the house.   
You really did love him. But after this fight, you couldn’t stay. Not knowing what he had said.   
It had all started because you mentioned that you’d like to maybe have a look around outside the village. Maybe go to the gas station. Lizard had said no.   
but things escalated when you tried to persuade him. That was when you realised.   
He didn’t trust you.   
But things only got worse. You tried to tell him he could trust you, that you would never run becuase you loved him and as long as he loved you, that was all that mattered. But he was angry. And Lizard was quick to snap.   
“I don’t love yah.” He had snarled at you.   
instantly, he had seen the effect his words had had on you. your whole body slouched as your eyes watered.   
Lizard was quick to leave before he could see you cry. He never liked it when you cried.   
You felt dirty and used. Sure, some part of you told you that he had just said it out of anger, but another voice was louder in its opinion. He didn’t love you, he didn’t trust you, you were just the first one that came along.   
And now, you were sneaking out of the house.   
You knew where the family kept the car which they used to get back and forth quickly. You could hotwire it and take it up to the gas station where you’d be able to take another vehicle and get away. Becuase you couldn’t stay. Not anymore.   
“What are you doing!?” A voice hissed and you were pulled to the side, slammed against the rocks surrounding the area. Lizard voice had made you jump because you didn’t expect him to see you. Goggle or Ruby, yes, but not Lizard.   
“Im going.” You hiss back.   
“You think yah can just up and leave?” Lizard growled back, a small huff of laughter leaving his lips as he said the words.   
“I don’t know.” You looked away from him becuase even you knew that was a lie. You weren’t allowed to leave, ever.   
“Go back to the house.” Lizard voice was low and threatening but you shook your head, managing to wriggle out of his grap which was surprisingly easy. You had seen him pin down men twice his side, you should have been no problem. But then again, he had never had to hold you down. No, you had always came with him willingly with your hand in his own.   
“Why do yah want to leave all a’ sudden?” Lizard calls after you as he darts after you. he grabbed your wrist.   
“Why should I stay?” you twist around, countering his question.   
“Because yer mine.” He growled and you almost fell back into his arm. Almost.   
You turned to look at him, your eyes tearing up.   
“I might have believed that. that you might love me and want me to stay because of that. You almost had me fooled. Almost.” You breathed and Lizards hand dropped your wrist. He flinched at your tears.  
you took the moment to back away from him as he glared at the ground. You could see how tense his jaw was as he looked back up at you but didn’t come after you.   
You climbed into the car and quickly hotwired it. The car burst to life and you were sure a hand was going to throw open the door, grab you and rip you out the car.   
But it never did.   
You pulled away, looking in the rear-view mirror, you saw Lizard watching after you. he took a few steps into the centre and stared after the car until you could no longer make out him in the darkness.   
\----------time skip ------------  
You didn’t know what brought you back to this place.   
It was close to 5 years since you had left and yet, you never wanted to be anywhere else but back in the village.   
After your life with Lizard, the whole world seemed so boring and dull. You’d never met anyone quite like him before. He enchanted you, bewitched you and you never really fought it. Even after you had left, he confused you.   
Why had he let you leave?   
He was sure to get in a lot of trouble with the family since you might run and tell the police about them. But you didn’t and you were sure he knew you wouldn’t anyway.   
Part of you thought he really had meant what he said in the argument, that he truly didn’t love you and saw you as nothing more than a fuck buddy.   
but he could have just killed you. You had seen him do it to loads of people before. He didn’t care about blood on his hands. So why let you run? Why not just kill you?   
Getting out of the car, you look up at the gas station. It was deserted. When you had ran through, there had been an older man here who had double looked at you but done nothing to stop you.   
He seemed to no longer be here.   
pushing the door, you were surprised to see it was left open. Stepping inside, you were thankful that the building was a little cooler than outside.   
There were bottles of water in a fridge which you were quick to retrieve and check the date. When you realised it still had a year or so left, you opened it and took a drink.   
Then you heard movement behind you. You glance in the fridge, able to see a slight reflection in the glass which revealed a male figure. One you had only dreamed about for the best part of 5 years.   
You twisted around, meeting the gaze of the man who stood behind you. he was staring at you like you were a ghost of some sort. He blinked, hard, but nothing changed.   
It seemed the years hadn’t been as kind to Lizard as they had been to you. he now sported several new scares and his skin showed the wear of the constant sun.   
But his eyes were as blue as ever.   
“[y/n]?” he breathed your name, taking a hesitant step forward.   
“Hi Lizard.” You gave him a small smile because, even though you didn’t want to see him, you were still happy.   
“but, but you left.” He breathed, frowning deeply as he stared at you.   
“yeah..” you trail off, looking away from him in embarrassment because it might have been one of the worse decisions you’d ever made.   
“Why’d yah leave?” His voice showed anger but his eyes were screaming sadness as he stared at you.   
“I thought I didn’t want me. That you really didn’t love me. You didn’t trust me and I thought I was just like one of the outsiders to you. I thought you would have found someone else.” You look to him, expecting him to nod and confirm he had another mate.   
But he shook his head, dropping his eyes to the ground.   
“Never found anyone after you. didn’t look. Just hoped you would come back.” Lizards feature showed a slight distress before he looked back to you.   
“Why?” you breathed. He could easily have found another female, especially within 5 years.   
“Cause you were mine.” Lizards eyes meet your own, and you knew there was only one thing you could say in return.  
“I still am.” You breath.   
The broke Lizard.   
He darted to you, his arms wrapped around your waist and you were pulled against his body. His lips collided with you in a desperate and needy kiss. One which made your whole world spin uncontrollably as he kissed you with such fire and passion.   
you placed your hands on his shoulders, near the base of his neck and slipping your fingers under the material that covered his torso.   
He shivers at your touch, and you could see a few more scares across his skin but he didn’t seem to care.   
He pushed you back against the fridges, his hands traveling down your sides towards your ass before he picked you up. You quickly wrapped your legs around him, allowing him to grind against you.   
You pulled back for air, but Lizard couldn’t bare to be parted from you and proceeded to kiss down your neck.   
“That’s a hell of a hello.” You were panting slightly, and you were sure your cheeks were a dark pink.   
“Shouldn’t have let you leave that day.” He breathed against your skin. “Should never have got angry with yah.”   
He didn’t sound like he was talking to you directly, but more like he was scolding himself.   
“Stay?” He meant to make it sound like a demand, like he was in control of this situation. But the truth was, he wasn’t. he was begging you. The way he clung to you, the way he had kissed you and the way his eyes met yours with a deep burning for you told you so.   
“I’m yours, aren’t I?” you smile, leaning your forehead against his own in an intimate gesture.   
“Mine.” He agrees.


End file.
